Border of the Void
by Touhoufanatic
Summary: To fail the familiar summoning ritual means to fail at being a Mage and noble of Tristania. so when Louise Vallière fails her summoning and is given a choice of a different path, where will it lead her but to a land of fantasy: Gensokyo. But how will her friends react to her failure and disappearance? will likely update slowly.
1. Prologue

_Authors forward: as promised both betrayer and border are posted together, though border shall likely not update nearly as fast._

_In addition I would like to state now that border shall deviate greatly from canon plotlines as it goes on, and that character personalities and backgrounds are being altered ever so slightly. Now I hope you enjoy Border of the void!_

* * *

"Louise, morning!"

Louise slowly sat up in her bed as she rubbed her eyes. "W-wha?"

"Morning, breakfast."

Louise looked toward the door and realized who was on the other side as she got up out of her bed and walked over to her cabinet. "Oh right. Sorry Tabitha, did I sleep in too late?"

"No, Summoning Day. Came to get you."

"Thanks, I'll be down in a bit," Louise said in reply as she heard Tabitha walk away from her door.

Today was the day, the familiar summoning tests. She could finally prove herself as a mage.

Despite being from the high ranking Vallière family of Tristania, Louise always seemed to be unable to do magic. At least successfully. No matter what spell she would try either nothing would happen, or she would destroy everything in a ten meter radius with an explosion of unimaginable power. Because of this, she was always failing her practical magic classes. Even when she had help from Tabitha she still failed them, she just could not seem to use magic right. She knew the applications of all of them, after all she had one of the top five grades in the school, gained completely through hard work and research. Now if she could just summon a familiar she could finally prove to everyone, including her father that she indeed was a mage of the Vallière and not just good at research!

Louise threw her clothing on with practiced precision, focusing on her cloak's clasp as it was older and harder to use than the rest of her garments. The clasp had been given to her by her sister, Cattleya, as a good luck charm, though she wasn't sure if it worked or not.

With her clothing on flawlessly, Louise turned and walked out of her room through the early morning halls of the Magic Academy. The lamps in the halls were dim, almost having burnt out from being lit all night long, and Louise could hear the small sounds of other people waking up and crawling out of their beds all around her as she past room after room.

It only took a few minutes for Louise to descend the girl's dormitory tower and enter the school's main hall/dining hall where the various maids were bringing food to the few students who were up as early as she, granted she was only up because Tabitha woke her.

After a quick survey of the dining hall Louise spotted Tabitha and walked over, sitting across from her at the table. "Thanks for waking me, Tabitha."

Tabitha looked up and nodded, quickly going back to eating her breakfast. Louise was still surprised sometimes about how easily the two of them had become friends. With her inability to use magic properly everyone made fun of her and that made it hard for her to do anything with others, but Tabitha was the same way. By a stroke of chance the two of them had been put into a group to do a research project for their most respected teacher, Mister Colbert, and quickly found that the other was just as good at research. Since the project, the two of them gotten closer, despite Tabitha's quiet nature.

"Good morning, Tabitha, . . . Vallière"

Louise looked up from her food to see KircheAugusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst sit down beside Tabitha after greeting the two of them. Kirche was the daughter of a high rank Germanian family, and a rival family to her own for some stupid event that happened a few decades prior. Kirche was not exactly her friend, but the two of them got along well enough to stand the others presence, and they did not attempt to murder each other with words like the year prior.

Louise smiled slightly. "Good morning, Zerbst. You're up early."

"I could say the same for you. Wanted to make sure you were ready for the summoning?" Kirche asked honestly curious as to why Louise was up early.

Louise motioned toward Tabitha. "I asked Tabitha to wake me up early if she had the chance."

Kirche looked to Tabitha "Well, I guess she woke us both then.

"Wait, seriously?" Louise asked Tabitha in shock.

Tabitha merely nodded causing both Kirche and Louise to shake their head in exasperation. Tabitha had been pulling similar stunts for the past month, little actions that caused Louise and Kirche to be somewhere at similar times. It was obvious to them both what she was intending to do, but neither of them hated the fact.

As the three of them ate, more people shuffled into the dining hall from both dormitory towers and in a matter of minutes some of the boys caused a ruckus like usual. It normally was a guy hitting a girl who could care less or something similar, but this time it was something serious.

"Please I, I have work to do, sir. I… "

"You walked into me and spilt food all over my clothing, I think that deserves a punishment, you useless plebeian!"

Louise, Kirche and Tabitha looked up across the room at the ruckus to see the son of the Tristanian head general, a certain Guiche de la Gramont, yelling at one of the school's maids who was now laying on the ground against the wall quivering in fear.

"Help?" Questioned Tabitha quietly to which Kirche and Louise both nodded in unison. Despite their differences and dislike for the other, both Louise and Kirche did have a few things in common. One of these things was dislike for those who beat on plebeians. Just because they did not have magic and served those who did, did not make them less human!

The three of them got up and walked around the table and toward the group of students who were surrounding the scene before them.

"Look at this stain!" Guiche demanded as he showed all those around the stain on his shirt, small and just above his belt. "Maybe I should make her clean it with her tongue as punishment, eh?" Guiche yelled causing many of the boys around to snicker perversely.

"Gramont!" Louise yelled causing the crowd to part allowing the three girls to walk toward Guiche unhindered.

Guiche Gramont turned away from the cowering maid and faced the three girls with a sneer on his face. He hated dealing with these three. "And what do the school's three star students want with me? Oh, forgive me. That's two stars and a failure, isn't it!" Guiche mocked to Louise.

Louise returned Guiche's sneer, "The girl already apologized, did she not? Just let her go along with her business! " Louise said as Tabitha walked past Guiche and helped the maid up.

Guiche turned and pointed his wand at the maid, causing the maid and Tabitha to freeze for different reasons. "This maid intentionally spilled food upon me in an attempt to make my family look bad. As a plebeian who does not realize her place she must be punished! Would you not agree?"

Louise grimaced; she hated it when he tried to pull this kind of crap. "Just because she likely tripped and got a tiny stain on your shirt does not give you the right to abuse her like a toy. You're supposed to be a noble, not a rapist!" Louise hissed causing many of the crowd around them to step back in shock at her words.

Guiche turned away from the maid and Tabitha and pointed his wand at Louise, allowing Tabitha to get the maid away. "You have no right to speak such a thing! You're nothing but a failure who can't cast magic, and I'd be surprised if you were even able to summon a familiar! I should-"

Guiche was cut off by Kirche flicking her wand creating a small lash of fire that sliced his wand from his hand. "Say anything more and I'll do more than that. You know Louise is right, now back off and go change your shirt!" Kirche declared loudly.

Guiche growled as he turned around and left, pushing his way through the crowd. The crowd quickly dispersed and Tabitha walked back over to Louise and Kirche. "Is she alright? asked Kirche.

Tabitha nodded. "Tripped. He there, out of proportion." Tabitha said casually.

"So it was the usual crap then. Damn, I wish he would stop causing so much trouble!" Louise growled as the three girls walked back to their seats at the table. Things soon returned to normal and after an hour the entire dining hall was full and breakfast was at an end. Normally, all the student would go to their classes, but everyone knew today was special as the headmaster, Old Osmond, stood up at the front of the hall.

"If I could have your attention, please." Old Osmond said loudly, waiting for the hall to quiet down before continuing. "Thank you. As you all know, second year students shall be doing their familiar summoning tests today. Because of this, the grounds are closed to all but the second years until the tests are done. I would like all first and third years to continue with classes as usual and to do their best not to get in the way of second years. Now that breakfast is over, would first and third years please go to their classes and second years please meet Mister Colbert in the courtyard. Dismissed." Osmond called causing the entire hall to get up and flood in every direction at once, the second years flooding toward the school courtyard.

The school's large courtyard was full of bright green grass and a light warm breeze blew around them, making it perfect weather for the entire second year class to sit down on the grass while their teacher Mr. Colbert told them how the summoning tests would be worked.

"The summing tests will be done one at a time in reverse order of the average of your marks, those of you with the lower marks will go first and depending on how your summoning goes your marks will be increased by a margin!" Mr. Colbert paused and looked around making sure that everyone was listening to what he was saying. "As I already said, summoning will be done one at a time. While someone is summoning everyone else is to be quiet to give them the best chances. Now we shall begin."

And with that the summoning's began. Wolf, cat, dog, owl, lizard, snake, bird, all were summoned by the weaker students of the class, though it did not make them unhappy. Tabitha nudged both Kirche and Louise as Guiche stood up and walked to Colbert's side, preparing to summon.

"Do you think we should cheer him on?" Kirche said, obviously with the intent to mess with his concentration.

"No, let's give him his chance. I wouldn't want him messing with us," Louise said to which Tabitha nodded as they redirected their attention as Guiche began.

"Beautiful and perfect familiar blessed by Brimir himself to serve my glory!" Guiche called loudly.

"Thinks highly of himself," Kirche whispered to the others causing a small snicker from them all, even Tabitha.

"I call you to my side to serve me faithfully and perfectly!" Guiche continued loudly, obviously thinking the louder he was the more successful he would be. "Answer my call and serve me, as you were born to do!"

The courtyard was silent for many moments, it looking like he had failed, until a low rumbling became audible. The rumbling was quickly accompanied by a heavy shaking, causing many people to become worried. As the shakes and rumbles reached their apex a massive creature burst from the ground before him and stood before the entire class. The creature looked like massive lizard covered in shaped bronze armour and as it stood before them Mr. Colbert spoke up.

"I have not seen anyone summon a rare Rust dragon before. Congratulations, Mister Gramont, now finish the ceremony."

Guiche nodded and finished the ceremony lightly kissing the dragon's forehead, runes and symbols immediately appearing on the left of its head. Guiche guided the dragon away from the summoning zone, glancing at the three girls and grinning like an idiot as he did so.

"He's quite happy with himself isn't he?" Commented Kirche.

"Yeah, hopefully his dragon eats all of his armour and golems!" Louise joked as Tabitha appointed her staff towards Colbert.

"Look."

Louise and Kirche both looked to see Mr. Colbert looking around in confusion.

"It seems our next summoner is missing so we'll skip her, Miss Zerbst, you are next."

Kirche pulled herself up off the ground with a smile, "Wish me luck."

Louise and Tabitha looked on as Kirche stepped up to the summoning zone. The three of them had for the past few night been going over the historically most successful ways of summoning a familiar so they knew she would do well. They all would. They had to.

It wasn't a case of wanting a specific creature but more of a case of asking for a creature that could accept you and that you could accept. It was about being honest about your feelings and understanding yourself and your element. And it was about understanding magic as well.

"Oh familiar that resides in the land, heed unto me and answer my call. My passion burns brightest and I ask of you if I am worthy? Please answer me." Kirche said, just loud enough to only be heard by those closest, aka Mr. Colbert, Tabitha and Louise.

As Kirche finished and let her breath go a bright red magic circle appeared before her, and out of it leapt a large red salamander, its tail ablaze in bright flame. The salamander stood there beautifully and with a quick kiss from Kirche, happily became her familiar.

Kirche sat down beside Louise and Tabitha but before they could congratulate her Mr. Colbert spoke up again. "Miss Vallière, miss Tabitha. The two of your marks are tied so you may choose amongst yourselves who shall go first.

Tabitha looked to Louise who only nodded. "Go right ahead Tabitha. I'll be rooting for you.

Tabitha nodded in thanks and stepped up to the summoning zone, letting out a small breath as she began, speaking so quietly none could hear her. Within moments of her stepping into the summoning zone, a great blue dragon appeared and landed before her, crying happily as she made it her familiar.

Louise stood up and past Tabitha as she came to sit back down. The two of them gave each other a nod as they past and Louise then stood beside Colbert.

"Begin when ready." Colbert said casually

"Right." Louise replied as she took a few breaths to control her breathing and began quietly speaking to herself. "Oh familiar that exists in the world, I call upon you to answer my call and serve me. Be you small or large, strong or weak, the winds of fate call us together, so please, answer my call."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Louise slowly opened her eyes to find nothing before her. With a quick cough to make it seem like she was still preparing herself she began again, adding a bit to her summons. "Oh proud familiar that exists in the world I call upon you to please answer my call and serve me. Be you small or large, strong or weak, the winds of fate call us together, so please, answer my call."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Louise opened her eyes again to find nothing before her. This couldn't be happening, it was her only chance to prove she could use magic and be good for more than just research!

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue!" Guiche yelled from behind the masses of students causing small snickers to escape some people's lips unintentionally.

Louise turned her head to Guiche and glared at him. "Of course not, I'm just preparing myself; it will take a strong familiar to top your bucket of rust!"

"Then prove it!"

"I will!" Louise yelled as she looked back at the summoning zone and tried again, saying her summons loud enough to be heard by all. "Oh familiar that exists in the world I call upon you to answer my call and serve me. Be you small or large, strong or weak, the winds of fate call us together, so please, answer my call."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Still nothing! This couldn't be happening Louise thought as she again said her summons before anyone could comment. . "Oh proud familiar that exists in the world I call upon you to please answer my call and serve me. Be you small or large, strong or weak, the winds of fate call us together, so please, answer my call."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nothing. Nothing was happening. Louise fell to her knees as she tried again, tears filling her eyes as she could hear the cries of laughter behind her. It didn't matter how hard she tried though, she knew what had happened.

She had failed to summon a familiar; she had failed the summoning test. She had failed to become a mage. Tears dropped from her face as waves of emotion assaulted her heart.

She had failed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Louise sat before old Osmond with Mr. Colbert standing to the side. Her face was covered in fresh tears that would not stop and her clothing was disheveled.

Osmond turned and looked toward Colbert with a grim look. "So, she failed her familiar summoning then?"

Colbert nodded. "She tried many, many after she first failed; all tries ended the same. No reaction of any kind.

"I see. Inform her family and-"

"Please give me one more chance!" Louise interrupted Osmond as she stood up with a cry, causing more tears to fall from her face.

Osmond sighed. "I know it may be hard to take but you failed the familiar summoning and are to be expelled, it is not the end of the world though you just-"

"It is! When my parents hear of this they'll disown me! I'll be a nobody! Please give me another try I know it will work this time please!" Louise cried as she fell to her knees, knowing that it was over for her.

The room was quiet for many moments before a new voice was heard.

"You may as well give up, you won't summon anything!"

Osmond and Colbert looked over to see a woman with long blonde hair standing at the edge of the room. "Who are you? How did you get in?"

The woman stepped out of the shadows of the room allowing them to see her. She wore a long white dress that had odd designs on the edges and a purple rectangle of cloth that went from her neck down to the dresses bottom that had a strange symbol upon it. She lifted her gaze to the two men causing them to shudder at the immediate amount of power they felt from her. "I am Yukari Yakumo, The Border of Phantasm." The woman said as she looked toward Louise who was still kneeling on the floor crying. "And I am the reason why you could not summon a familiar!"

Louise looked up to the woman named Yukari as fresh tears filled her eyes. "Why? Why would you do this! I'll be a nobody now!"

Yukari looked at Louise for many moments before turning to Old Osmond. "No matter how hard she tries she will not summon anything, I am here to speak to her, but first to you."

Osmond looked at her and sighed in acknowledgment. "Mr. Colbert."

"Yes?" Mr. Colbert replied.

"Please take Miss Vallière to her room; she is to not be allowed to leave until her family arrives."

Colbert was quiet and obviously conflicted about the order, but nodded and slowly with difficulty, pulled a sobbing Louise out of the room leaving Osmond alone with Yukari.

Many quiet moments went by before Osmond broke the silence with a question. "Is what you say true?"

"About what?"

"About you being the reason that she was unable to summon a familiar?"

". . . Yes. That girl attempted to summon something already mine, I could not just allow a weak and naïve girl to summon something as powerful as she tried to."

"Then she could summon something else, no?"

"No, that girl will only ever summon the same thing, the thing I already possess, and I will not give it to her as she is now.

"Then she can be made to be worthy of it, just let her-"Osmond started.

"NO!"

Osmond fell backward onto his chair. The amount of power this unknown woman named Yukari was releasing just by yelling was enough to choke him. He was considered one of the most powerful mages in Tristania, yet this woman was overpowering him with latent magic released from just a yell!

Yukari took out a black folding fan and fanned herself for many moments before putting the fan away again. "You fools here do not understand her potential. You teach her magic she cannot use and then yell at her when she fails. You cannot teach a fish to fly, why do you think you could teach her what she cannot learn?"

Osmond looked at the woman in confusion. "I don't quite understand what you mean."

"Of course you don't. You think in merely one dimension, whereas she is a dimension you cannot comprehend. Only one of such power to see her dimension would be able to understand her beautiful potential."

"And that is you?" Osmond asked carefully.

Yukari smiled, took out her fan and pointed it towards Osmond. "Yes. Through her attempt to steal that which was not hers I felt her, and now that I have seen her with my own eyes I can tell you with complete surety, she would never learn anything useful at this place. Her skills and potential will wither and rot and she will merely be a tool for those that are weaker than her, though they would never realize."

Osmond could sense what the woman was after, but the reasons why still eluded him. This woman, who was more powerful than he thought possible, what could she want with the young Vallière? "And am I to assume you have an answer to this problem?"

Yukari covered her mouth with the now open fan though her smile was noticeable even from behind it. "I will take her and teach her!"

Osmond grimaced. "That will be impossible."

Yukari raised an eyebrow at the man. "Why is that?"

"I cannot in good conscious give a girl to a total stranger. That would be up to her parents first of all and-"

"From the sound of it, if her worries prove true she will be disowned. It would be her choice then and neither you nor her parents would have a choice, young man."

Osmond looked at the woman in confusion. Did she just call him young when she looked so much younger than he? "It would not be her choice actually. If her parents decided to disown her they still have a decision of what to do with her."

"And what choices would they likely have?" Yukari demanded, her gaze piercing Osmond who was obviously now very uncomfortable at having to talk about this particular subject.

"The likely choices would be sending her to an orphanage, forcing her to become a plebeian under their rule or, . . . "

"Or what?"

"Or pawning her off to another noble house for favors." Osmond admitted with s sickening tone. "If she escaped any of these she would likely be killed in the wilds, or if lucky found by bandits."

"Which would be a whole new group of dangers."

"Yes."

" . . . . . . . . . Your society is disgusting." Yukari said sharply.

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me." Yukari said as she turned around and waved her hands opening up a strange oval object full of purple energy and various eyeballs. "I will return to speak to the girl later, until then I would suggest being careful."

And with that she was gone, leaving Osmond alone.

Osmond turned his chair around to look out of the window behind him. The sun shone brightly but he could see dark clouds off in the distance. "Perhaps it would be best to alert all of our instructors."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 days later, Tristania Academy of Magic.

Louise fell backwards onto her bed, knocking her suitcase off as she did. Her face hurt badly, and she knew why. Her father had backhanded her. Placing her hand on her cheek as tears fell down her face, she turned to her father who stood above her fuming.

"You are not worthy to be called a Vallière; you are nothing but a mistake."

"But Father, I-"Louise started before he swung his leg at her, catching her legs and causing her to fall backwards onto the floor.

"I am no father of a disowned plebeian girl! You will be brought to the manor, and there it will be decided what will be done with you!"

"Please I-"

"Enough!" Louise's father yelled as he flicked his wand crating a gust of wind that send Louise into the wall behind her. "You will learn how to speak to a noble, whelp. Perhaps I should give you to Count Mott; I do owe him a favour after all."

Louise went silently immediately. Everyone knew what Count Mott was like and she did not want to be reduced to a slave chained to his bedpost.

"Ara, to treat your own child like such is quite despicable!"

Louise's father looked above Louise to see a strange blonde woman wearing a white and purple dress standing in the open window frame. "Who are you?" He growled as he pointed his wand at the unknown woman.

Yukari smiled slightly and stepped off the window sill, landing beside Louise without making a sound. "I am Yukari Yakumo, The Border of Phantasm. May I ask your name?"

"Very well" Louise's father growled. "I am Duke of La Vallière. Why are you here, woman?"

Yukari's slight smile immediately disappeared. "I told this girl I would speak to her, and I shall." Yukari said as she turned to Louise and knelt down beside her while Louise's father raged loudly behind them. "I'm sorry I was unable to speak with you sooner girl. May I ask for your name?"

Louise looked at Yukari with contempt. "You said you're the reason I failed. I am just Louise now because of you!"

"Yes, and I am sorry. You attempted to summon something of mine that possessed great power, and I cannot let just anyone take something of mine when they are not worthy."

"I -,I tried to summon something of yours as my familiar?"

"Yes."

Louise looked down at the stone floor, letting tears drip from her face.. "I- I didn't know I, could I summon something else then? Right?"

"No, you will only be able to summon what is currently mine, but that is not to say you cannot become worthy of it."

"What do you mean?"

"Come with me, and I shall teach you what you should've been taught." Yukari said as she held out her hand.

Louise looked up at Yukari and let her hand drift toward Yukari's.

"I think not!" Duke Vallière yelled as he pointed his wand at Yukari once more. "I will not allow this!"

Yukari stood up, helping Louise do so as she did, and looked to the man. "You have disowned this girl, the choice is hers."

"I will not let you corrupt a young girls mind with your heresy. Teach her right? She was taught by the greatest magical minds in Halkeginia. If she cannot use magic then she is incapable and the one at fault. She must deal with her failings, not get help from a random stranger who speaks ill of our magic!"

Yukari sighed and glanced to Louise. "The reason you could not use the magic you were taught is your magic is different. I can explain it to you and teach you but it cannot be done here where the teachers do not understand your potential. If you wish to stay however, I will not force you."

Louise looked between Yukari and her father many times before turning to Yukari and bowing before her. "I attempted to take something of yours for my own, and I am greatly sorry. Please teach me."

"Very well, then Louise. I shall take you under my arm and teach you. I shall even allow you to leave at any time if you feel my teaching will not help you."

"Thank you, I"

"This farce ends here!" Duke Vallière roared as he swung his wand creating numerous floating fireballs and globes of water. "I will not allow this!"

"It is her choice" Yukari said plainly.

"She has no choice! She is now nothing but a mere plebeian, and plebeians must obey nobles regardless of the reason! If she intends to ignore my orders then I shall not let either of you leave this room!"

Yukari opened her fan and pointed it to Duke Vallière. "It seems someone does not realize his place. Shall I teach it to you?"


	2. Land of fantasy

"This is wrong!" Kirche yelled as she suddenly stood up from her chair in the Academy's courtyard. It was the day of the void and all second years had the day off to get to know their familiars. Only she had more pressing thoughts.

Tabitha looked up from her book as she sat across from where Kirche was standing. "Calm."

"Calm! How can I remain calm? For all we know Louise has been locked up in a room with no one to speak to for the last two days. There is no way she is not a mage. Her explosions are proof of that, she just needs more practice is all!"

"Do what then?"

"We go to the headmaster and talk to him directly! There's no way he believes Louise is a failure I'm sure of it!"

"Her father."

"What about her father?" Kirche said as she put her chair back up and sat back down, having calmed down just enough to regain her composure.

"Here."

"He's here already?" Kirche asked with a hint of horror in her voice.

Tabitha nodded. "Few minutes ago."

"We need to hurry and talk to Osmond then, are you with me?" Kirche asked as she stood up and looked to Tabitha who only nodded and closed her book. "Good, then let's-"

Kaboom!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Louise looked on in shock at what was unfolding before her. Not only had the woman called Yukari deflected every attack her father threw at her, but she also, with an almost unnoticeable motion, transported the three of them into the middle of the Academy's main hall and then proceeded to slap her father, sending him flying into, and through the giant double doors of the hall and into the courtyard.

Yukari turned to Louise, ignoring the looks of horror she was receiving from the few students in the hall, and smiled. "That doesn't even come close to what I personally think he deserves, but any more will kill him. Do you wish to grab your things from your room?"

Louise looked at her for a moment before shaking her head. "I- I'm fine. I'll do without."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's just clothes so . . . no I'd like to grab my sister's clasp."

"You mean this?" Yukari said with a slight smile as she handed Louise her sister's clasp.

Louise looked at it in bewilderment. "But I had it in my bag, how?"

"When I saw you not wearing that silly cape thing I figured you would want the clasp. You were gripping it as you cried when I first saw you after all."

"I- I see. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now let us leave this place." Yukari exclaimed as she walked toward the door and though it into the courtyard with Louise running behind her nervously gripping the clasp.

Half way between the main hall and the Academy' gate, Yukari stopped and turned her head to look behind them and sighed. "Louise, I want you to stay behind me and pay close attention. "

"Why?" Louise said as she looked back to see almost every teacher in the school running towards them with wands ready. "Oh."

"Yes. It seems they are quite obstinate. I want you to watch and pay attention. See the difference in powers. Learning how to gauge your opponent is an invaluable skill for anyone." Yukari said as she stepped in front of Louise and took out her folding fan just as the teachers stopped a dozen feet away from her.

Old Osmond stepped forward and stood there for a moment before glancing to the smoking crater to his left. "Would I be correct in assuming that the Duke Vallière is in that smoking crater?"

"He's alive," Yukari responded with a devious grin.

Osmond glared at her and pointed his staff to her side, at Louise. "I'm going to have to insist you return to your room, Miss Vallière. Only your father has the right to bring you anywhere."

"Her 'father' disowned her. " Yukari said, saying father like it was the most sickening thing in the world.

"The Duke Vallière still has ownership of her. She is to stay here until he decides what to do with her. And she knows this!"

Yukari looked down to Louise. "When I look at her I don't see the face of a girl who knows her place. I see the face of a girl who has been betrayed by those she trusts. Is that what you are?"

"I am the headmaster of this academy. It is my duty to protect the children of the nobles who come here!" Osmond almost yelled.

"And to control the lives of those without magic like they are some kind of slave? This is why your culture sickens me, if one child does poorly she is cast out and her life totally changed against her will."

"I will not ask again, miss. Return the girl to us and her father and we will not be forced to strike you down!

Louise looked up to Yukari and was shocked at what she saw. Yukari was grinning. She was grinning more deviously than Louise thought possible and then, she began laughing at the top of her lungs.

"Ara! To think you believe yourself able to defeat me! Despite your miserable culture and ideals you amuse me!" Yukari exclaimed loudly as she pointed her fan towards the teachers and opened it. "You all seem to think so highly of being nobles, I wonder if your blood is blue because of it. Shall we see?"

Suddenly Yukari swung her arm and used her fan to push Louise back away from her, seconds before a column of fire erupted from beneath her, engulfing her in an instant. Louise looked on in horror as the column of fire burned intensely with such a heat that she could feel sweat forming on her face.

Osmond nodded to Colbert as he spoke. "Well, that takes care of that. Now, Miss Louise, please return to your room immediately."

Louise stared at the tower of fire and could not hear any of the teacher nearby. Something was wrong with the fire. It was . . . billowing, as if going around something. "Yukari?" Louise said weakly.

As if responding to her words, the column of fire disappeared as a wave of wind came from within. Louise looked back up, having shielded her eyes from the fire, and could see Yukari standing where the column of fire was, completely unfazed and unharmed, much to the various teacher's surprise.

Yukari turned he head and looked at Louise. "You see, Louise. They do not understand the difference in power. Allow me to show you," Yukari said s she pointed the closed fan at the teachers and grinned. " Arcanum, Danmaku Bounded Field!"

For a moment nothing happened, and then as Mr. Colbert prepared to attack with another flame column, massive glowing magic circles of a style Louise had never seen in any book appeared under, above and around all of the teachers. Before any of them could do a thing, the circles surrounding them began spinning rapidly, and began releasing small glowing balls toward them. It took only a second before the balls began contacting the teachers, and their cries of pain as the balls exploded against them caused Louise to shiver.

"W- What is that?" Louise asked carefully as the teachers tried, and failed, to block the energy the circles continued to release.

Yukari smiled. "A spell card. An attack that is based around a peculiar, yet highly efficient combat style from my lands. It is something I may be able to tech you, if you wish it and can prove to me capable enough."

"So it was magic?"

Yukari shook her head. "Yes but no. But I shall explain it to you later when we are not being interrupted." Yukari said as the magic circles disappeared and almost every teacher fell to the ground. Yukari turned away from the teachers and waved her hand creating a strange oval object that Louise could see thousands of eyes inside.

"I don't think so, you heathen!"

Yukari signed and closed the odd gateway as she turned around to see the Duke Vallière standing on the grass in front of the crater he had previously been occupying. "You don't give up, do you?"

"I will not allow you to corrupt a plebeian of Tristian with your heresy, witch! I don't know what that thing you used on the instructors was, but I'll be damned if the church can't force it out of you when we hand you over to them as a heretic!" Duke Vallière roared as he took out a short sword and his wand and readied them both.

"Ara, so if I use something you don't recognize as magic I am to be considered a heretic then?"

"Indeed. You use your heretical magic and spit on the founders name with your heresy. As a noble of Tristania it is my duty to bring you in! And to protect the minds of plebeians from your venom!"

Yukari sighed and glanced to Louise as she spoke. "If this world's only religion is truly like this I feel for you, Louise. This is what a man who does not command his own will looks like. He is driven only by his name, standing and his belief. I'll have to get you to explain to me in length this world's religion later, but until then." Yukari pointed her fan at the Duke Vallière. "Nest of Fireflies!"

Louise almost screamed in shock as beams of bright light skinned the Duke Vallière from every angle, giving him small bleeding cuts all over his body and denying him the strength to stand.

Yukari stood and looked at the Duke Vallière, and the smoldering cuts all over his body, as if admiring some kind of art piece. After a moment of staring at the Duke (who was still attempting to move) Yukari turned to Louise and waved her fan creating another strange purple gateway. "Shall we?"

"Wait, in there?" Louise asked as she pointed to the gateway in shock.

Yukari nodded and put her hand on Louise's shoulder. "Let us be off."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kirche and Tabitha a stared in shock as Louise followed the unknown woman through the strange object, which disappeared shortly after.

"Did, did you see that too, Tabitha?" Kirche quietly asked.

Tabitha nodded.

"Every teacher and a duke. She beat them like it was nothing. Just who is she?"

"Later. Teachers. Wounded."

"Huh? Oh right, let's go help them and figure out what happened later then!" Kirche stated as the two of them ran over to help.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Louise felt a wave of feelings wash over her as she stepped into the odd purple thing that Yukari had created. Hate, loathing, lust, fear, nervousness, desire, weakness, power, love, almost every feeling she had ever felt had surged back and hit her simultaneously, and within a second it was gone. She opened her eyes to see Yukari with her arm out in front of her as if to stop her from moving forward.

"Don't step forward right now, unless you like knowing what terminal velocity feels like." Yukari said with a snicker as she lowered her arm.

Louise looked around in confusion and almost, leapt back in shock at what she saw before her. She was standing on top of one of the purple ovals, a far larger one than what they had come through, and were floating far above the ground. Looking over, Louise could see Yukari kneeling down on the purple object and gesturing for her to as well. As she did, Yukari pulled out her fan and placed her arms on her lap.

"Before we go to my home, I would like to make everything clear in case you are having second thoughts. Is that all right?" Yukari asked plainly.

Louise nodded. "Alright."

"Good. As previously stated, I shall train you in any form of magic you wish. To do this however, I will need you to do some things as well."

"Such as?"

"Research. It is something you're good at if I'm correct. And to know what you want to learn, you should know about all of the possibilities, am I right?"

"All right. Anything else?"

"Of course. While I am teaching you, you shall be considered my apprentice, and will be expected to act as such, alright?"

"Alright. I'm assuming there is more?"

"Yes. I will give you time to learn of my land's culture and traditions. As you learn them I would like you to follow them as best you can.

"I will try."

"There is one last thing as well."

"Yes?"

"There is much I will need to teach you and much you will learn here. In addition to that, I shall be teaching you so you are worthy of what you tried to take from me. However, if at any time you find my teachings. . . unacceptable to you, I will respect your wishes and return you to your world."

"Alright, that's fine. Where are we anyway?" Louise asked as she looked around at the forests, plains, and mountains circling them.

Yukari smiled. "welcome to Gensokyo, the land of Fantasy!"


	3. Mayohiga

Louise knelt nervously on the opposite side of a small low square table to Yukari. Within minutes of Yukari landing the strange purple thing they had been on she asked Louise to follow her into one of the many strange building they had landed near. Before they had landed, Louise had looked down on the building to see it was in the shape of a square missing a side, and now that she actually sat inside a room of the building she knew for certain she was not in Halkeginia.

There were multiple things that confirmed this for her. The first thing was the environment that they had landed in. The trees were a strange mix of leaf and needle and Louise had noticed many kinds of trees she did not recognize, the air also seemed oddly warm, despite it having been fall when they left Halkeginia.

The most major thing that caught her attention was the buildings surrounding the garden they landed in. Both the wood that the buildings were made of, and the style of their architecture was unlike anything she had seen before. The entire building seemed to be on some kind of upraised platform a foot above the ground, and the building was made of a light brown wood, nothing like the oak she had expected. The doors were, unlike the walls, made of a kind of wood and paper construction, making them seem weak, but Louise could not see through them or even hear sounds through them.

"Something wrong, Louise?"

Louise looked up suddenly to see Yukari looking at her with a strange smile. "Err, of course not, what gave you that idea?"

"The fact that you did not notice me pouring you a glass of tea, or that you have been staring at the table for the last five minutes.

Louise looked down to see a strangely small green glass of tea so close to her that if she leaned an y farther forward her hair would be swimming in it. She picked up the glass, being shocked at how heavy it was, and took a quick sip of tea. "I'm sorry, I just, well-".

"Yes?" Yukari said as she poured herself another cup of tea from a small black kettle that she seemed to have pulled from somewhere unknown.

"It's just that I've never seen a building quite like this. And it feels weird being inside anything but my own room without shoes on."

Yukari let out a loud and full bodied laugh causing her golden locks to bounce around her shoulders. "You'll get used to it over time. Gensokyo's culture is based differently than your lands is all."

Hearing this caused Louise to ponder it for a moment before speaking. "You say it like there are other cultures similar to those in Halkeginia."

"There are. They are all quite far from Gensokyo, however."

"How far and where is this place anyway?"

Yukari smiled softly. "Gensokyo is a land that is hidden and protected from the outside world. It is similar in culture to the one it is technically inside, and many other cultures exist on this plane. To put it simply, Gensokyo is a hidden land inside of a country on a different plane of existence from where Halkeginia is located."

"So other worlds do exist!" Louise exclaimed quietly.

"You thought differently?"

"Well, no not really. It was a common conversational topic among some nobles. And it was mostly agreed that other worlds are where our familiars came from. It's just a bit overwhelming to see it myself I guess."

"Well don't take this wrong but if you're shocked at every new thing you'll find here in Gensokyo you may die from it." Yukari said with a hint of both malice and worry in her voice causing a shiver to run up Louise's spine

"Um, I see. I'll be as careful as I can then."

"That's good to hear, though I would not worry so readily as of yet. There is much for you to do before I'll allow you to leave Mayohiga."

"Mayo-what now?

"This place in Gensokyo, my home, is known as Mayohiga and is not a place many can find even if they try. As long as you are here you will be safe from the dangers of Gensokyo."

"Is this land so dangerous?" Louise asked as she finished off her cup of tea and placed it back on the table. Yukari pouring her a new cup almost immediately.

"It is not that Gensokyo itself is dangerous but that many of its denizens are, and until I'm adequately sure of your skills I would ask that you do not try to leave without myself or my Shikigami with you. Alright?"

Louise nodded her head in response. "Um, what is a Shikigami?"

"In simple terms it is similar to your world's familiars, though far less brutal and much more powerful."

"What do you mean?"

"A Shikigami is an entity that is bound to a master to protect and serve."

"How is that different from a familiar?"

"I was getting to that. The familiars that your world's people summon are animals from different worlds and are forced into servitude by the contract your people cast. Compared to a Shikigami who can deny this of their own free will, it is akin to forced slavery."

"Ah- but that's not-."

"Not what? How it is? From my point of view that is what it seems to be and is partly the reason why I stopped you from summoning what was mine. If another sentient and powerful creature is to serve another its master must be powerful enough to provide energy for the both of them, and must be powerful enough to earn their respect. Understand?"

"Ah yes, Yukari. I'm-."

"That is the other thing. One important point that you agreed upon was to learn of this land's culture and to follow it, so here is the first thing for you to remember, honorifics."

"Honour what?"

"Honorifics. Like the titles of your world, only there are technically more. They are little used here in Gensokyo however so there is only one I will need you to know, Sama."

"And that means what?"

Sama is used to confer respect to your betters, and can be considered similar to the title of lord or lady from your world. As such, I would like you to use it when speaking to me or those close to me, such as my Shikigami.

"Alright. I can do that, Sama yukari."

Yukari smacked herself in the face with her fan and began shaking her head, causing Louise to panic instantly.

"What? What's wrong, did I do it wrong? Did I say it wrong?"

"Simply put, yes. Honorifics are placed at the end of someone's name, not the beginning."

"Oh I'm sorry, Y-Yukari Sama?"

"That is much better. " Yukari said with a smile as she put her fan away as quickly as she had taken it out. "Now then. It is still early in the day and there is much to do, so let's get things moving then shall we? Ran, could you come here, please?"

As soon as the words left Yukari's lips the door to the room slid open and a blonde haired woman about the same height as Yukari stepped in. Unlike Yukari however, this woman had a softer looking face as well as what Louie could only call blonde fox ears and numerous fox tails on her body coming from the appropriate places.

"You called, Yukari Sama?" Ran asked with a slight bow.

"Yes, this is Louise, who I shall be talking as an apprentice. Would you be so kind as to have Chen show her to the Scrollery so she may look through them to begin her research?"

"Of course. Chen, please comes here!" Ran called after replying, and within moments a small girl, almost the exact same size as Louise, in all dimension and assets, ran up beside Ran, looking like she was the happiest girl in the world simply for being called upon.

"You called, Ran Sama?" Chen asked happily as her tail and cat ears twitched ever few moments.

"Yes, this is Yukari Sama's apprentice, Louise. Could you show her to the Scrollery and explain how to keep it tidy to her so she can do some research?"

"Sure thing!" Chen exclaimed as she came into the room and held her hand out to Louise. "C'mon, I'll show you the way!"

"Oh, um thank you-," Louise began as she went to take Chen's hand, and was promptly dragged out of the room at a speed she previously thought impossible for a girl of her size.

Ran stood there for many moments as she recomposed herself after having nearly giggled at Louise being dragged out by Chen. "Was there something else?"

"Of course." Yukari said with a smile as she pulled out a piece of paper and placed on the table edge closest to Ran. "Please go to Kourindou and acquire the things on this list. If Rinnosuke does not have them then look in the human village just in case."

Ran picked up the paper from the table, looking it over for a few moments before nodding to herself and put the paper into a pocket in her dress. "Alright, and the second thing?"

"How do you know there's a second thing?" Yukari said with a grin.

Ran sighed. "Shikigami's intuition. Is that everything?"

"No, there is another thing. How is she doing?" Yukari asked her tone and demeanor changing slightly.

Ran looked to her side as she spoke, as if averting eye contact. "She's doing. . . . as can be expected, I suppose. Suddenly becoming sentient and having a human form were enough of a shock, but she is nervous. She wants to meet the person responsible for giving her that form."

"I see. Is she . . .?"

Ra nodded. "She already seems fine with becoming a Shikigami. It may be because of how she gained her new life. But the problem still stands we cannot keep them apart for long or it may hurt them both in the long run."

Yukari looked down at her tea cup, tossed the contents into her mouth in one quick motion, and set the cup down. "Then I'll have to hasten Louise's training, a little martial training would probably be a good idea anyway."

"That is your choice. May I ask a question, Yukari Sama?"

Yukari looked up to Ran and smirked. "Since when do you need permission, Ran?"

"Why did you choose to apprentice that girl?"

Yukari smirked. "Many reasons. High among them being she has great potential."

"Potential better discovered here than in her own lands?"

"Yes, but enough of that. I'll let you go off to get the stuff, and while you're doing that I believe I'll go and speak to Kusae. Maybe I can calm her down and explain the predicament to her myself."

"I see. Very well then, good luck Yukari Sama." Ran said as he turned and leapt off into the air toward the forest of magic. "I think you'll need it when talking to that girl."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So do I have to call you Louise Sama, since you're Yukari Sama's apprentice now, nya?" Chen asked with a meow from the doorway to the scrollery as Louise looked over the various labels on the numerous shelves.

"I don't think that's really necessary. So are you Yukari Sama's Shikigami as well?" Louise asked without looking away from the shelves.

"No, I'm Ran Sama's Shikigami. The Shikigami of a Shikigami!" Chen announced proudly as if it was her born title.

"I didn't even think that was possible from what Yukari Sama had said."

Sure is, though I don't know the specifics of it." Chen admitted as she paced around the doorway. "Are you going to be fine here or do you need some help looking for something?"

"Not unless you can help me find any scrolls on the basics of any or all kinds of magic."

"Um, behind you, third shelf from the right on the bottom, I think."

Louise looked around where Chen had described and pulled out almost a dozen very thick cloth scrolls and looked them over. "Yes, this is what I need. Thank you."

"Okay, if you need any more help just call, and I'll be around, okay?"

"Alright, thank you, I think I'll be here awhile though so I likely won't need anything, but thank you all the same.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tristania Academy of magic

Kirche wiped the sweat off of her forehead and dropped herself onto a chair with a huff. The woman who had taken Louise to Brimir knows where had done so with one hell of an exit, having wounded every teacher in the school to such a significant state that the third and second years had to nurse them all back to health, and teach their own classes for the next few days. And nursing old men back to health was not what Kirche had been planning to spend the day doing.

"Done?" Tabitha asked as he walked over and handed Kirche a sweet roll.

"Yeah, all the bleeding is stopped on every account. It was just our luck that the best healers were the worst wounded. Now I'm dreading the next few days."

"Could be easy. No teachers. Free study."

"Yeah, but we have the familiar exhibition in a few days. With all the wounded teachers I'm not sure we'll have time to discern what our familiars can all do."

"Town. Healers. Ask."

"Yeah, we'll do that tomorrow. Let's just head to sleep for now."

"Louise."

"Yeah, I'm worried too. I just hope wherever she is, she's doing okay."


End file.
